Dearest Maid
by Pie.Eat.J00.All
Summary: Princess Serenity wants to prove herself. How? By fleeing to Earth, of course! But by some twist of fate, she ends up working as a maid directly under the watch of King Endymion himself!
1. Now Hiring

Be in awe! Pie has posted a fic!

Note that this is AU, so not all of the details may be completely parallel to the manga or series.

**Disclaimer**: Pie does not own Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon owns pie. D:

**Date of Chapter**: 08.17.2006

**Chapter I – Now Hiring**

---

Priority. Capability. Responsibility.

Those were the very three words that marred the existence of the Lunar Kingdom's Princess Serenity. First of all, she could never get her priorities straightened out. Secondly, her capabilities consisted primarily of eating, sleeping, and bawling at the drop of a hat. Last but not least, Serenity was as responsible as a new-born whale. With horrible decision-making skills, she was the complete opposite of what was thought of to be a decent monarch of the future. She was a wonder—a wonder on how two honorable royalties such as her mother and father could give birth to such a _lacking_,_ inept_ child.

Excluding her closest friends and family, this was basically what everyone had seemed to think of her.

The moon princess was going to prove them all wrong—_every last one of them_.

In order for that to happen, she had attempted and actually managed to convince her four most _bestest_ buddies that it was their duty to accompany and protect their _beloved_ princess. Actually, the only reason why the inner Senshi even agreed to this was because of the beauties of blackmail, but Serenity would explain that in detail some other day (ex. _never_).

Mars was especially unwilling, emphasizing on how running away would only increase the princess's problems and how potentially dangerous it could be. The main reasons of her reluctance actually revolved around the fact of Serenity's plans being completely inane and overall _stupid_, but the former seemed like the more appropriate thing to say. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter tried milder ways of coaxing the girl out of it. All four of them insisted, in their own words, that Serenity was just paranoid and really had nothing to worry about. All of them failed.

"If this will get you to cheer up a bit more..." Jupiter had said at last, sighing in defeat. Venus gave in almost instantaneously after she had been reminded of the rumors of all the incredibly gorgeous men there may be. Mercury's hope also included the possibility of the princess becoming more competent in her studies once this was all over and done. Of course, Mars was against it up to the very last moment. Poor Mars.

A few days later, a plan was set into action (albeit with a bit more reluctance on the Senshi's parts).

What exactly _was_ this ingenious plan—one might ask? Why, the five girls would sneak onto the nearest teleportation ports, and head on straight to Earth. Serenity would then nail a life there, and manage it all by herself (and her bestest buddies) for no less than thirty days. Then all those court people would see how responsible she _really_ was. But it was actually oodles more complicated than it sounded. For one, only few notables from the eight planetary kingdoms and their Lunar Capitol had any direct contact with good ol' Earth for well over a millennia. Not only that, but it was said that Terrans were the most ignorant and prideful of people in the Heliocentric Lands. –Not as if this had any effect on Princess Serenity's stubborn mindset. She would not be moved, even after being reminded of the countless flaws of her plans.

Serenity liked to think that her mother, the grand Queen Serenity, would be smiling at her daughter's brilliance; when in truth, she would be weeping at the idiocy of it all.

---

King Endymion was less than pleased.

Not only was he being nagged to overkill about hooking up with someone and making babies, but he was maid-less as well. His last _decent_ maid, Motoki, had resigned from his job only two weeks ago, and the king had already gone over nineteen replacements. That's right. Most of them could not even last a day. That's right again. Motoki was a dude. But he was a mighty _fine_ dude, and a better maid than those nineteen female rejects combined. Motoki wasn't afraid to give up his dignity by doing someone else's laundry or wearing a frilly apron, nor was he afraid to do them well. Gods, _why_ did Motoki have to leave again?

A king's maid was essential, more so than what one would think. A king's maid made everything in the king's quarters sparkly and clean. If the king's quarters were sparkly and clean, then there would be a happy king. A happy king meant happier moods when it came to icky political stuff. The happy and the icky would then cancel out and make a neutral king. A neutral king was oodles better than having a grouchy king. A grouchy king resulted from a messy king's quarters. A lack of a king's maid increased the chance of having a messy king's quarters. Therefore, lacking said maid was bad. It was logic; that's what it was.

But because the past nineteen of these maids sucked at their jobs, this certain king was far from happy. He missed Motoki, who had been with him ever since the both of them were little tykes. They were almost as good as brothers. It was awful timing for the man to leave right when Endymion was crowned king. Did he not know that that was the time when his skills were needed the _most_? The nerve. It must have been some sort of a conspiracy, now that the young monarch thought of it.

Endymion paced back and forth across the length of his study, his hands tightly clenched together behind his back. Maybe he a nap would make him feel better. Yes, a nap...

A soft yet sudden knock jerked him from his train of thought. His noble figure tensed, faintly irritated by the sudden disturbance. Damn. And the idea of a nap really did sound pleasant, too. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a tone loud enough for the intruder on the other side of those double-doors to hear, but soft enough to hide the fact that he wasn't feeling very chipper at the moment. "Enter." Did he sound kingly enough? He hoped he did.

When the intruder did enter, he could almost feel his tense muscles slacken with relief. "It's just you," the king stated, with a voice much more casual than with one someone would expect from such an important figure.

"_It's just me_? I believe you may have insulted me, Highness." Feminine features tinted with an indescribable humor, a lean figure took the liberty of mounting himself by the doorway. Judging by the gloomy atmosphere of the place, it was obvious that Endy had been sulking again. It was so damn depressing it was _funny_. "Burying yourself in nostalgia again? Very well, then. Carry on."

Sparing the long-haired man with a helpless look, Endymion ran a hand through his raven hair—another casual gesture. "You sadden me, Zoisite." Of course, a bimbo could have figured out that the man's previous remark referred to the whole Motoki and maid dilemma. Half of him wanted to feel pissed and smite his old friend with all his kingly might, but the other half was relieved. With Motoki gone and completely out of the picture, there were then only four more people left whom he knew he could occasionally play about with. Aah, what would he do without his beloved generals? (Probably be a lot better off.)

With a more businesslike notion, he noted the poorly-organized stash of documents held by his friend's arm. "And those are?"

"Oh, these?" Zoisite, on the other hand, felt like laughing even more at this sudden solemnity. "The respective papers for your _Maid Issue_, Sire. Shall I make public advertisements?" The corner of his lips twitched visibly.

Public advertisements. Ouch. That was definitely worth a wince. Numbers eleven through sixteen (out of nineteen) were results of public advertisements, and all of _them_ ended up either as spies, too goo-goo eyed over the king to work properly, or insane. Numbers eleven through sixteen all failed to last even a day.

After a brief period of thought, the answer was, "Do as you see fit." He was quickly growing tired of the search, and his options were beginning to run out. Zoisite was supposed to be smart. The man had invented countless battle strategies in the blink of an eye. It wouldn't kill him to figure out something with _this_.

Pivoting on his heal, Endymion turned away and plopped down onto his rather comfy and missed seat. Zoisite's nonchalant "Sure, sure," rang in his ears, followed by the creak and click of a door. This signaled that he was alone in his room again. _Finally_. And now for that nap...

---

"How do you do it, Venus... How..."

Three Senshi looked at the magnificent building before them in awe. Venus, the fourth, stroked a snow-white cat in her arms. She bore a look of pure satisfaction, if not pride, on her youthful face.

"You all couldn't have thought that I would've come here willingly without being sure that we'd have modest accommodations, yes?" The blonde guardian giggled innocently, still pleased with herself.

The building in question paled in comparison to their familiar palace on the moon, but it was still a mansion, and far more luxurious than what Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter even imagined. It was thankfully located in a secluded area. Trees and plantation were more sporadic in this area than around, so there was a fewer chance of materializing right in the middle of a trunk. Venus, who had taken over in figuring out the coordinates to their teleportation, had to be made sure to land right in front of what she called their "contemporary housing". Even the intelligent Mercury applauded her estimations.

"You are all princesses who bear intimate bonds with the court of the Lunar Kingdom. Queen Serenity would be grief-stricken if she had ever found out that her daughter and friends were living in anything less," the white cat, leaping from Venus's caress, stated matter-of-factly. "Yet it confuses me still, on why Her Highness would send you girls to Earth of all places."

Nervous, hesitant laughter broke among those said girls.

"Ohohohoho hoho—! Why would you say that, Artemis? Oh dear, this Earth's heat is making me faint! L-Luna's probably waiting for us inside!" Venus chimed, a shaky larger-than-normal smile breaking across her face. The blonde waved her hands about and made ushering movements toward the entrance of the building. "Let's go in—!"

"Wait." It was Mercury who broke in. "Princess Serenity... isn't here."

---

Though hidden by the thick, green foliage that belonged to the forests of Earth, the missing princess was not too far away. In fact, she hadn't even realized that the other Sensei were out of sight in her ponderings. Serenity fiddled about with a long lock of hair, and strode about with no sense of direction whatsoever. So they were on Earth now—now what?

Crystal blue eyes flickered almost in fascination at the surrounding trees, as if they would provide as a source of inspiration. They were indeed different than the plantation back on the moon—in color and in shape—though beautiful in their own ways. –But that was far from the point.

Serenity needed more ideas. The plans of whisking herself away to Earth had come up so sharply that she had neglected to think of what to do when she actually got there. Just _living_ on Earth for thirty days wouldn't be of any help to her current predicament. She needed to get out there and actually _do_ something. But what?

Ideas. Gaining stupid courtiers' stupid respect. _Any_ sort of idea. Even if it smacked her right in the face.

Like an answer sent from the heavens, a sudden gust of wind appeared and billowed Serenity's skirts and hair far behind her figure. Using common sense, she ducked her head downwards and shut her eyes, attempting to relinquish the chances of getting attacked by flying twigs and leaves. A small yelp escaped her lips as she frantically brought up her arms to help shield her.

What the hell. _This_ was supposed to be an answer? _Damn you, heavens!_

But then the _real_ answer came, and _that_ smacked her right in the face. A piece of parchment had come flying out of nowhere. For a while, it seemed to believe that its main purpose in life was to be plastered over her nose while she fought against the windy currents. But then the wind died down, and the respective parchment proceeded to detach itself and flutter down innocently right in front of the princess's eyes.

Serenity blinked, then snatched the parchment from the air and held it an arm's length away from her cheeks so she could read what it said.

The first word was bolded and in big fancy-shmancy cursive letters. So cursive that it took an excruciating amount of effort to read. Notices in the Lunar Kingdom were simpler, and got straight to the point. Serenity was _really_ beginning to miss the Lunar Kingdom. There were a bunch of other ridiculously long words on the parchment, but she was able to make out at least the main pointers of what it said.

_Endymion _(the decorated-to-extreme-overkill word)  
_Now hiring  
__(personal maid)_

A _maid_? Those stupid heavens wanted Princess Serenity to be a _maid_?

Well, it was a start.

---

**TBC**

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? So disgustingly filthy that you wanna feed it to your pet monkeys? Tell me!**

**Also, I'm still wondering if Serenity/Usagi's hair should be silver or yellow. I could always cheat and forever label it as "silvery-blonde" but meh...**

**We'll see what happens, I guess. ;D**


	2. By What is Strange

Before we start, I'd like to make a few quick notes.

I found out that there was already another fic that used the idea of Serenity becoming a maid (Maid for You by Tuxedo Elf). But that's just about the only similarities there are. The plots are completely different, and mine has much more focus on humor. Even so, I'll try to read it when I have the time to make sure it stays that way! Thanks for pointing it out, Tankos!

I'd also like to thank Charla (theeternitycode – the chick who wants to feed my fic to pet monkeys – I STILL LOVE YOU, CHARLA!), my beta. She pointed out a few plot errors in the first chapter that I would've fixed if I hadn't already posted it. Oh well. I can make that all up in the chapters to come! Danielle (RavenFireI), too, for fixing a few mechanical errors in this particular chapter! Go beat them up with a fish of LOVE!

Aaaaannnd I figured out what to do with Serenity/Usa-chan's hair! Thanks for all of the suggestions!

...And the reviews! You don't know how much it pleases me to know that people enjoy my story. :D

Oh, and for those of you who are waiting for the romance, it's coming soon!

**Disclaimer**: Pie does not own Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon owns pie.

**Date of Chapter**: 08.21.2006

**Chapter II – By What is Strange**

---

With its fine-quality furnishing and decor, the insides of the mansion were just as splendid as the out. The Senshi and princess, who were now seated in comfortably soft sofas, discussed the identities they would soon use. Luna and Artemis had given them a quick tour of the building before scurrying out to do whatever cats do, thus leaving them alone.

Three girls sighed on in self-pity, one of them sporadically glancing at the grandfather clock mounted against the wall to check the time that had passed by. The discussion of the five had made some progress, but one couldn't exactly say that things were going on very nicely at the moment.

"Let's do this again. Repeat after me: _My name is Tsukino Usagi_."

"My name is Tsukino Usagi?"

"Don't say it like it's a question! Say it like it's your name!"

"_Sailor Mars is being mean!_"

"Rei! It's _Rei_! You're supposed to call me Rei! For the sake of Mars, you are not taking this seriously! First you randomly walk off, we had to get Mer—correction—_Ami_ to use her computer to find you, and now you're being to most _uncooperative_—!"

"Who are you calling uncooperative? _Is that some way to treat your princess?_"

The bonds between Serenity and the Senshi had always been strong enough for them to be able to act casually in each other's presence. If this were true, then the bonds between the Princess of Moon and the Princess of Mars had to be _especially_ strong. For them to caterwaul so much, anyway.

"For the _last_ time! I. Did. Not. Steal. Your. Cake!"

"_Then tell me who did!_"

Wait. How did the topic of the argument switch to _cakes_?

"Usagi! Rei! _Please!_" Ami, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury, had stood up so abruptly that—err, well, the author just had a brain fart, so let's just say that she stood up abruptly. "Rei, please have more patience. Princess Serenity, I'm disappointed in you. Since the whole idea of it all originated from you, I had expected for you to be the most cooperative of all! Now _shut up_ and be more productive, please! Or I'll be forced to Shine Aqua Illusion the both of your mouths all the way down to Nemesis!"

Makoto and Minako, or Jupiter and Venus, found the scene comparable to that of a mother scolding her children. The clear look in Ami's eyes made no room for any buts, what-ifs, or should-the-situation-fall-to whatsoever. They would have almost laughed had they not been so wary of the wrath of the usually good-natured Sailor Mercury.

Meek nods emitted off of Usagi and Rei's heads. Inwardly, Usagi couldn't help but think—how come Rei was scolded _less_? Humph!

After flashing both girls with a curt look, Ami plopped back down on her plush seat. And almost instantaneously after, her face regained its traditional gentleness and she was smiling innocently once again. Uncomfortable coughs gathered around the girls for a brief moment before Minako squeaked out at last.

"Well, let's continue?"

---

"Okay! So we have everything cleared up!" Minako grinned, clapping her hands at the finally ended discussion. "You know what they say! Time flies when you're beating cows!"

"You mean, 'time flies when you're having fun,' but I don't think that really applies either..." Makoto corrected, her smile a bit loopier than it should've been. Three hours had past since the Ami-go-boom incident, and by then it was surely night time on Earth. It had been quite an eventful day, and they more than accepted the idea of hitting the hay—ooh! That rhymed!

The tall, Amazonian-like Makoto was stretching freely when something caught her eyes. "Mmn, Usagi, what's that?" A partially, if not fully, crumpled piece of parchment lay on the princess's lap. The green-eyed girl may have missed seeing it during their heated conversations, but said parchment looked foreign, and honestly did not seem like it belonged there.

"Hmm? What's what, Mako-chan?"

'Mako-chan' coughed lightly. They had just barely gotten their new names and Serenity was already brewing up random pet names? "_That_. On your lap."

"This?" Usagi blinked, and smoothed out whatever creases that may have gotten into the sheet before revealing it to the group. It hadn't been in peak condition when it first attacked her face, but she was wise enough to know that she would eventually need it to locate wherever the hiring place was.

But Rei didn't know that, so she took as much care as she would with a used tissue when she snatched it from Usagi's hands. "Hmmmm?" Her voice had a teasingly taunting edge to it. "_You_? A _maid_? Well, I guess all I have to do is to watch you run off and join the Circus of Pluto and then I'd really _have_ seen everything."

"_Give. That. Back!_" Usagi fumed, and snagged it away before the little meanie could do anything else. "Awwh! _You ruined it_!" she grumbled, feverishly smoothing it out all over again.

Ami, who sat adjacent to Rei, had observed the page with a mild fascination. "Endymion? Strangely, that sounds rather familiar."

"Well—! I'll figure that out tomorrow, but he's probably just some fat old rich man who's too lazy to clean up after himself!"

"_'You'll figure that out tomorrow?' _Usagi! You aren't actually thinking of applying, are you?" Minako gasped, playfully clapping a hand over her mouth.

"And that description would fit _you_ better than anyone else..."

"Of course I will!" Usagi's gaze flickered down to her knees, her mind in a musing state of thought. "I'm not exactly sure of it myself but I really feel like I should do this. Like it's something that will push me forward." Those same eyes shot back up, shifting back and forth between her friends. "Call it a whim?"

Silence enveloped over the five for a brief moment before Usagi spoke up once more.

"Oh, and Rei-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"_I'm not a fat old man!_" The Lunar Princess made a childish huff, snagged a seat cushion, and lunged it at Rei's no-longer-smug face.

Said action evolved into a full-fledged cushion war (_war_, not _fight_. Fights are less bloody) between Usagi and Rei. The other girls just shook their heads in dismay and left to retire to their rooms. It was almost sad, though—for the cushions, that is. They were so intricately designed and were probably worth as much as that random expensive vase in the next room, but Usagi and Rei couldn't care less. No, the only thing that mattered to them was how badly it would hurt if someone got pelted by one.

But even those two eventually ended up retiring to their beds after a while. Eventually...

---

The laws of fanfiction state that the main heroine always (with no exception) has either dreams of horrible icky death and destruction or flowery premonitions of random flowery stuff. But because the author feels like being a rebel, the heroine of _this_ fanfic had no dreams at all. Nope. Nadda. The princess slept like any normal person would, save for the fact that she slept like a bear in hibernation. In your face, laws of fanfiction!

---

Usagi rose early the next day, eager to watch Earth's sunrise for the first time. She quickly changed into an outfit that Artemis claimed was common among young Terran women. Quite honestly enough, it looked like something that popped out of a medieval picture book. Most of the clothes in her cabinet were the same, anyway, so it wasn't as if she had too many options. Her bed was comfy, and she really did sleep like a bear in hibernation, but even that was overshadowed by the many rumors she had heard of Earth's sunrise being the most beautiful of all ten kingdoms.

She hurriedly arranging her hair in its usual odango (without a mirror—skills, yes?) fashion, tucked the maid advertisement into one of the many folds of her new clothes, and tip-toed out of her room. Her steps were soft and silent as she floated past her guardian's bedrooms and down the stairs. She didn't want to wake her friends, and actually managed to accomplish that feat. It was easier to be clumsy, but Usagi _could_ be a proper, stereotypical princess if she put her mind to it. Especially with the backing of all those dance and etiquette lessons.

Easing the door open, she could feel herself wince as a louder-than-normal creak emitted from the hinges. Figures. Silence never happens when you actually want it to.

But her dismay of the unwelcome noise disappeared as her blue eyes finally caught hold of the sight before her. If only for a brief moment, and sky was decorated with wisps of pink, purple, and lavender. A few rays of gold jutted out from the horizon, gradually growing brighter and brighter as it signaled the coming of the sun. She had arrived just in time.

Her eyes absentmindedly drifted toward a dimmer, less saturated object in the sky. The moon. Usagi inhaled sharply, feeling a small pang in the center of her heart. Even on Earth, even when disappearing gradually, the moon had kept its beautiful silver glow. It was where her mother was. Where home was. Shaking her head vigorously, she cast all the thoughts of nostalgia from her mind and forced a smile on her face. Here, she was Usagi, not Serenity. Usagi had no place on the moon. Only Serenity did. There was no point in being homesick. It was all too late by now. The only thing left to do was to move forward, not to turn back.

By then, the colors of sunrise had already dispersed into a common pastel blue. Finding no point left in goggling there like an idiot, Usagi slowly eased herself outside, still wary of waking her friends. Call it paranoia.

And with a click of a door, she was out.

"Princess?"

'Princess' yelped, and turned abruptly toward the direction of the voice. She eased a bit at the sight of the familiar black cat trotting her way, though still pissed at the matter of being caught so off guard. "Luna!" She was out of the mansion, and therefore had no more need to refrain herself from screaming her lungs out. This was Usagi's logic.

Luna, who blatantly ignored the irritated strain in her princess's voice, stopped and plopped down at the girl's feet. "What are you doing out here so early?"

Usagi, still spazzed, replied with a sharp, "What are _you_ doing out here?" and dabbed an accusing finger at the cat.

"I always take my morning walks here," Luna stated, confused.

"Cats take walks?"

"Well, I must do _something_ to keep myself in shape."

Usagi faltered for a moment there. It was true. According to Minako, Luna and Artemis had been taking care of this place for generations, now. They surely must've killed time by doing _something_. And she couldn't really picture an obese Luna rolling around for means of transportation, either. Despite her acceptance of the feline's statement, she gave no answer of her own. Instead, she just stood there, thoughtfully looking at the smallest of her guardians, and thinking about many different Lunas of so many different shapes and sizes. Big Lunas, fat Lunas, skinny Lunas, irregular Lunas...

"So, what _are_ you doing here?"

And ironically enough, it took an inquiry from the original Luna to snap her out of her Luna-Land. "Oh! Well..." Usagi began with a start, fumbling about with the inner pockets of her overcoat. Moments later, she pulled out a folded version of the advertisement, and held it low enough for Luna to see.

The ebony creature squinted at the complicated lettering, and then faltered herself. "Endymion? You want to work for that man? As a maid?" Her look was incredulous.

She blinked once, then scowled, taking Luna's comment as one would do with an insult. "Of course! Is there something wrong with that?" Curious, though. It almost sounded like the cat knew who this Endymion figure was.

Luna paused for a moment, and shook her head. "No, no. I was merely thinking."

"Well, then! I'll be off!" Stuffing the parchment back into her coat, Usagi pivoted her heel and proceeding marching off toward the forest.

"Err, Princess? Where are you going?"

"To town, of course!" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe, not even bothering to cease her steps.

"Do you know where the town _is_?"

_Then_ she stopped. "Well, one should be nearby if an advertisement was fluttering about."

Luna nodded in confirmation. "Yes, the Terran Capitol, which is much larger than a town mind you, is one quarter of a league away from where we stand."

"See? So I was at least partially right!" Usagi began striding off once more.

"Princess, do you know which _direction_ the Capitol is?"

Then she stopped _and_ turned around, very slowly. "Well..."

Sighing, Luna scurried toward the girl and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll take you there."

And at that moment, Luna was Usagi's number one friend.

---

At the very moment Usagi and Luna started walking off; a yawning Minako entered the balcony from her room. She leaned against the railing, still in her pink, heart-and-platypus-patterned pajamas. She caught sight of the retreating backs of the princess and cat, and then blinked just to ensure that her eyes weren't failing her. Poking her golden-haired head a little farther over the railing, she blinked again. And once more, this time a little harder.

"What are you gawking at, Venus?"

Clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle a shout, Venus made a leap of surprise, almost to the point to where she fell from the railing. Swiveling over, she aimed to shoot the nastiest of glares to whoever _dared_ to freak her out like that.

"Artemis!" Minako snapped in a harsh whisper, and curtly brought an index finger to her lips. "Shhh!"

Artemis, who had entered the balcony through a different doorway, trotted over to the banister and peered through its bars. "Hmm? Oh. It's the princess and Luna. Why are you gawking at _them_?"

"_Shhhh!_"

"Oh, sorry." Artemis, finally getting the hint, lowered his voice. "So, why are you gawking at them?"

"I'm not gawking!" The pajama-girl hissed again. Then taking a deep breath, she spoke in a calmer voice, "Don't you think Usagi looks a bit _different_ than before? Say for instance, her hair?"

"Usagi? Is that the pseudonym the princess will go by here?" Then pausing, the white cat began pondering the actual question at hand. It was common knowledge on the Lunar Kingdom that both the princess and queen had beautifully long, silver hair. The princess they were _'not'_ gawking at right now, well, something was certainly different. It wasn't something that Luna would notice, though, as Luna was never as in touch with details of the royal court as he was. There was also the fact that the only contact the black cat had made with the moon were by letters, since they lacked the advanced technology and high magic of Lunarians. "Now that you mention it..."

Minako nodded airily, her voice rising freely as Usagi and Luna moved further out of hearing range. "Mmhmm! Don't you think her hair looks a bit more _yellow_?"

"Like yours? Well, perhaps you're overestimating the situation a bit. Perhaps it's just the reflecting sunlight. It isn't as if Princess Serenity's deliberately attempting to copy your hairstyle, anyway—"

Artemis felt his insides cringe as a shriek emitted from Mina's lips. Wasn't she the one who wanted him to shush up earlier on? Luna and Usagi may not be there anymore, but really—!

His train of thought crashed and burned as the girl abruptly snatched him from the ground. His mouth opened to make a catlike yowl, but no sound came out. No, Artemis only stared in disbelief at Minako's large, frightfully teary eyes.

"You—You don't think that Usagi-chan would actually _copy_ me, _right_?" the girl sniffed, oogling at poor Artemis with those eyes of hers.

Artemis cringed again. What did he do to deserve this?

---

"Luna? If a place like _this_ had always been so close to your mansion, then why haven't you been discovered yet?"

To put it lightly, Usagi was in awe. Luna had been right. The Terran Capitol was much larger than a town. _Much_ much larger. The population there overshadowed even the Lunar Capitol's, to say the least. Never had she seen so many people of so many different ages and sizes scurrying about in one place, especially at this particular time in the morning. It was a good thing, too, as the duo had no difficulties at all blending in the crowds. No wonder Earth had so few problems with isolating themselves. They had so many _people_. The buildings were just as bountiful. Her awe was so great that she had even dismissed Luna's lack of answer for the time being.

But Usagi still could not help but think of how terribly behind these Terrans were. Did they not have any control over the foul odors of day-to-day life? Or electricity, even. The buildings were indeed many, but she also noted the primitive way of which they were built. With no magic to protect them, those said buildings could be easily swept away by something as insignificant as a natural fire. She understood then why her clothes were so medieval. It was so that she could fit into these primitive, _primitive_ (and medieval) lifestyles.

Finally realizing that she hadn't received a proper answer to a question she had asked over five minutes ago, Usagi threw her hands on her hips and glared at the cat. Well, she tried to, because it was pretty hard to glare at something that wasn't there. Meaning: Luna was gone.

"Luna?"

Her cross expression shifted into a puzzled one, her puzzlement changed to worry, and eventually worry into distress.

"_Luna!_"

Luna wasn't there. How could Luna not be there? She was her only guide! Usagi bit her lip, spinning in a 360-degree angle for the chance that Luna might suddenly pop up from behind. The cat never did. Now how would she reach her destination?

Bad Usagi! She nearly kicked herself for thinking of such selfish thoughts. The biggest probability was that the two had somehow gotten separated with all the crowds, but what if someone took her away? What if someone spotted the talking cat? What if Luna got kidnapped! Poor Luna! What if they were placing her in chains, shipping her somewhere miles and miles away? What if they're thinking to force her to work in the fields, like a slave or some animal (no pun intended)!

Usagi wanted to scream, but reluctantly held herself back. Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. If she screamed loud enough for Luna to hear—no no no! Stupid idea! Think non-stupid, Usagi!

Coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't do to just loiter around, Usagi closed her eyes, spun around in circles, stopped and pointed in the direction in which she then faced, and proceeded to push through the crowds (What? It was pretty effective, if you asked her). When she didn't push, she ran; and when she didn't run, she pushed.

Nearby, people spoke and whispered of the seemingly senile and just-recently-spinning girl.

---

Endymion, as much as he denied it, was considered a _lucky_ king. His late father had deliberately made it so that his son wouldn't have too many troubles to bother with when he ascended the throne. And his four advisors and generals were not only advisors, but his greatest friends. They weren't crabby old men, but young like himself. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite took care of all of the little details Endymion was unable to. It was a time of peace, where war was one of the last things on everyone's minds. It was an ideal situation for a king.

Well, it would be an ideal situation if all those nobles stopped insisting that it was their business to bug the _very hell out of him_. Seriously. All those lords and counts seem to have a really big hobby of making nothing sound like everything. If his guess was accurate, then more than three-fourths of all his meetings and paperwork had to do with _'which lord gets this blob of land' _or _'have you met my daughter/niece/wife? You should marry her because it'll make me_ _richer—I mean help_ _give the kingdom an heir'_. Ninety percent of those three-fourths consisted of the latter. And yes, he actually did have a several shameless lords who offered the hand of their own wives.

He even thought of considered starting a war. It would not only get all those nobles off his back, but he would also be able to enjoy a bit more excitement in his life. The memory of Endymion's prince self commanding his father's army successfully settling down that old civil war was almost nostalgic. It was a win-win situation. But no—he had to be a good, _peaceful_ king.

And to top it all off, Endymion _still_ lacked a maid. Why was Zoisite being so slow?

At least he still had those rare moments where he could sneak out of his study and get a bit of fresh air. Moments like these. He never liked having escorts or guards tailing him around (despite the fact that the king was more than capable of defending himself), hence the sneaking. Navy eyes surveyed his surroundings for a brief moment. Endymion had managed to sneak all the way to the outskirts of the palace grounds without getting caught. A line of trees indicated the beginning of a forest not too far away, and a dirt road leading to the actual city parts of the Capitol could be seen. It really was a nice sight, however, and Endymion concluded that the stone-tense presence of an armored guard would definitely ruin the effect.

Sounds of hurried footsteps indicated the probability of one of those said guards popping in to ruin his solitude. Endymion thought to ignore them for a little while, as he had little reason to acknowledge the guard's presence until he was addressed or something. And so he stood there without moving, his hands on his sides.

But the footsteps only grew louder and the guard still had yet to call his name. This was odd, as his guards always say something like _'milord omfgwhatareyoudoinghereyoucouldhavebeenattackedbyninjas'_ almost immediately after discovering him alone in some secluded area.

Wondering what was going on, his handsome features stiffened into his infamous, stony, 'king' face, and he turned around.

That was no guard running at him.

It was a girl. A very pretty girl with long, golden hair tied in the strangest fashion—two buns, like odango, one on each side of her head.

Wait a minute. Endymion didn't see girls as pretty! Even when they flaunted at him with their overly-exposed—

Wait again. That very pretty girl with the hair wasn't looking at where she was going. Common sense screamed at Endymion to move, which Endymion _did_ attempt, but it was far too late by then. And wasn't it just simply _ironic_ that she would end up crashing into _him_, who was practically the _only_ figure in an almost _flat_ landscape? Hum. It was something worth pondering.

The very pretty girl with the hair bulleted straight into his chest, knocking both off balance and onto the ground. Actually, it was just Endy on the ground. The pretty girl was sprawled on top of him, hair and all.

Now one would think that this would make a very odd image, and it did.

"...Ow..."

---

**TBC**

**Sorry for the uneventfulness! But I had to do _something_ or else the plot would either sound too rushed or too senseless. The next chapter will be better. Pie is sure of it!**

**Well, atleast everyone's _favorite_ couple met, right?**


End file.
